1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to cutting apparatuses, and particularly to a cutting apparatus for automatically aligning with a gate of an injection molding part.
2. Description of Related Art
A gate is located an end of an injection molding part. When the injection molding part is completed, the gate should be broken off. An automatic cutting device can be used to automatically cut the gate. However, the gate is often deformable when cooling, so that the gate does not aligned with the automatic cutting device.